Twisted Worlds
by VelocityEX
Summary: Somehow, somewhere, Goku's world has turned upside down! His friends have somehow disappeared, and he's stuck in a strange land! However, with the help of a 15 year old wizard, Goku might be able to piece everything together!
1. How Did This All Happen!

**Hey guys. This is my second fan fic, and probably the first MAJOR one. Since this is a crossover, I'd be glad to get comments and reviews to get better. Anyhow...**

**Timeline would be non-canon, of course, but the characters in Dragon Ball would be in the form they had been during the late Cell arc. Harry Potter-universe wise, it would be during the summer chronicled in the book "Order of the Phoenix". Only change is that Harry is at Privet Drive! --**

**Anyhow, enjoy**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Yes. This is magnificient!"

The house was the very definition of perfection. Shiny, stainless steel applications adorned the kitchen. A large light bulb sent light bouncing through out the rooms. The floor, despite the wet appearance, was dry and smooth. Everything was perfect. Chi-Chi looked at it all with admiration. After long hours of toiling work, she had achieved it. The house was totally clean. And not just that. Its inhabitants had been affected, Chi-Chi noted with pride, by this change.

"Mother? Mother?"

Gohan, Chi-Chi's 11-year old son, came running through the halls. He slowly stopped at his mother, then bowed deeply. After a few moments, he quickly came up again.

"Mother, I've finished my homework, like you said. When will Father be here?"

'Ah yes, I've forgotten about Goku', Chi-Chi thought. "Actually, he should be back soon, son. I guess he's having a harder time bringing supplies in then I thought."

However, as she said this, large stomps made their way throught the house. The house itself shook with the very vibrations of this new calamity.

Gohan, though, wasn't taken back. He in fact, embraced this new sound. "Father! You're here!"

Gohan's father, Son Goku, was making his way through the path in the dense forest in which his family made their home. Along with a few huge tree trunks tucked under both his arms. After some time, he stopped at the house, and with a great heave, threw the trunks. Despite their size, the trunks landed in a clearing behind the house, each one piling on top of the other like logs.

"Goku, you're going to hurt yourself doing that!", Chi-Chi said as she looked with happiness at the trunks, all piled up, a smile on her face.

"Sorry, Chi-Chi, I'll try to be careful. Anyhow, that will last us through the winter, but if they don't, then at least for a few months.", Goku said as he stretched his arms. "But all that made me hungry! Do you have anything prepared, Chi-Chi?"

Chi-Chi, when hearing this, laughed out loud. Despite all the changes to his personality, here was one thing that didn't change. She was about to reply humorously, but stopped for a moment. She heard a loud ringing inside from the house. Something that was disrupting the perfection of the house itself. Something _wrong_.

Going inside the house, despite the confusion on Goku and Gohan's faces, Chi-Chi looked desperately for the source of the disruption. After minutes of hard searching, she found it. A small, alarm clock. The time was set at 7:32.

And it was ringing.

Loud.

Chi-Chi woke up, breathing hard. It was all just a dream. She was back at her small, quaint home, in an area called East District 439. It was early. Very early.

Chi-Chi, despite the dream, started to go back to sleep. She turned around to see her husband, when she was shocked.

Goku had vanished!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Heh, left it on a cliffhanger, eh? Well, that's Chapter 1, hope you enjoyed that. Chapter 2 is bound to get better, lol.**

**Anyhow, like I previously stated, any comments and reviews would be much appreciated!**


	2. I'm Trapped and I Can't Get Out!

**Well guys..this is it. Chapter 2. Enjoy ;)**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Goku woke up to the noise of cars.

Cars. Loud cars.

Groggy, he stood up from the hard cobblestone floor, and with half-dazed eyes, surveyed the landscape.

Unlike his home in the forest region of East District 439, he saw a lot of strange things. Fairly large buildings alongside the road, with sidewalks along side the buildings and roads. People (dozens of 'em!) walking along the sidewalk. A few looking at Goku with a strange expression, before walking away with disgust, as they had eaten something unpleasant.

Goku was confused. He knew his colorful _gi_ would give the wrong expression, but he was not expecting this. He looked up in the air one more time. 'Weird...the sky was grey. Not the kind of blue in his own world. Hey, that's it!' he thought as he looked up. 'Somebody, maybe that mad Dr.Gero figured out how to send people to other dimensions. So this must be the next dimension...'

Looking around one more time, Goku was not exactly happy with this vision. The place seemed dirty, old, worn. Nothing like his own home, or at least not like West City.

Suddenly, a thought flew into his head.

'Wait a minute. If this is the next dimension, everyone else must be here. Why I don't see 'em is weird. But Gero's a mad scientist. He probably hid 'em somewhere else. All I gotta do is search for their _Ki _levels, and I'll find 'em. There ain't anything else to do!'

Pleased with this thought, Goku began training his mind to search for familar energy levels. His mind was set into concentration as he began looking for his friends.

'Gohan? Krillin? Chi-Chi? Bulma? Piccolo? Vegeta! Where are you guys?'

After several moments, he stopped searching. But he wasn't done yet.

'So Gero's smarter than I thought. He must have done something to 'em to hid their energy signature. Maybe he turned them into cyborgs! Oh damn, that ain't good! But how am I gonna find them?'

Goku took a look around his surrondings once more. Fairly large buildings, sidewalks, loud cars, people giving him funny looks. Up in the air, a small plane flew across the sky. Goku's eyes went large as he saw the plane. At that moment, a plan went into his head. He quickly looked ahead of him one more time, prepared himself, and jumped.

The buildings and the reactions on people's face blurred into lines and quickly disappeared as Goku leaped high into the air. Once into the air, he quickly stopped his ascent, and froze in mid air.

Now as he looked around, he had a clear view of the enviroment. There were a few lakes north of him, dozens of little houses to the south, and buildings to the west and east. A gust of wind hit him and he shivered uncontrollably.

'Hey!' Goku suspicously thought as his shiver quickly disappeared. How was this supposed to happen? His _gi_ protected against most weather, and even so, his _Ki_ would help him as well. He gave this thought up as he looked below.

The buildings looked like boxes and the people like ants. Goku thought he could easily see them in huge detail, and imagined giants walking the landscape underneath his bare feet.

'What! Bare feet?' Goku thought as he quickly looked down and understood why he had recieved funny looks earlier.

He was barely wearing much, save a pair of socks and boxers. Goku was pretty suprised he managed to not notice this earlier. Now he understood. While he slept, somehow he was transported to this 'next dimension'. Goku now vowed never to sleep in boxers and socks again. Looking at the suburbs south of him, he powered up (all thoughts of being cold forgotten) and flew to the suburbs, all hopes of finding his friends high.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Now things are starting to make sense huh? Well, I hope you enjoyed it. R&R please )**


End file.
